


What did I do to deserve you?

by mrs_lestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, OFC - Freeform, Sweet Greg, detective inspector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_lestrade/pseuds/mrs_lestrade
Summary: Greg being the sweet husband he is, he sets up a gorgeous beach side picnic for their anniversary.





	What did I do to deserve you?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome, I'm still fairly new to writing so hope you all enjoy!

"What have you planned?" giggling softly as Greg guides me from behind with his hands on my hips as I'm unable to see because of the blindfold he's placed over my eyes.  
"Shhh" he whispers softly, batting my hands down as I stretch my arms out to grab at anything in reach.  
"You'll love it know it" he assures me pressing a kiss on my cheek. "Okay. So we have two steps coming up baby. Let me guide you" I nod and allow Greg to slowly walk me down the steps, smiling to myself at the care he's taking with me.  
"Not far now" he says, I can hear the smile he has plastered on his face as he speaks.  
I feel a softness under my shoe covered feet as we walk, it feels like sand. 

"We're here baby" he beams brightly. Letting go of my hips as he moves around me, yet making sure I still don't take off my blindfold. Greg steps in front of me, sliding his hands up my sides, over the sides of my breasts before cupping my cheeks kissing me sweetly. I melt against the feel of his soft lips moving against mine, sliding my hands up to his chest, feeling his heart beat racing against my palm. 

"Happy Anniversary baby" he whispers sweetly as he pulls away, slowly sliding the blindfold up over my head. "Oh Greg...." I gasp loudly. "It's so beautiful" looking around taking everything in, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. 

Greg has set up a picnic blanket with a basket full of food on the beach, over looking the water just in time for one of the cities famous sunsets.  
"What did I ever do to deserve you" smiling happily wrapping my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you so much my love" kissing his cheek as I pull back "I love you so much" cupping his cheek lovingly "Happy Anniversary to you too my gorgeous husband"  
Greg smiles, leans in and kisses my lips slowly. "Lets sit down my baby" he reaches for my hand and guides me down to the blanket. 

"Wine?" He grins reaching for basket pulling out two glasses, handing me mine before pulling out the bottle of champagne nestled deeply in the basket. "Only the best" he laughs softly as he pours us both a glass before digging the bottle into the sand.  
"Cheers" Greg beams as we clink glasses "To us!" I chime in before taking a sip, crunching myself together as it goes down, laughing as he does the same. "That first sip is always a bit hard to take" laughing as he before sip again. "Yet can't get enough" smiling before moving closer to Greg, snuggling into his side sighing as he wraps his arm around my back, planting his hand on the blanket keeping us both upright. 

We sit in silence as we watch the sun slowly descend into the ocean, just enjoying being in each other's company. 

Once the sun is finally down, Greg moves gently "Hungry?" "Always" I answer quickly "that's my girl" he laughs and reaches inside the basket pulling out a cheese, meats and crackers platter. "Oh you know me so well" laughing clapping excitedly as he places it in front of the two of us. "Well I did marry you for a reason" kissing my cheek again as he settles back down beside me. 

Demolishing the platter within minutes we lay back on the blanket in each other's arms. Turning on my side I wrap my arm and leg over his body snuggling as close as possible to him. Stroking his chest through his shirt, I gently slide the tips of my fingers through the gaps between his shirt buttons, playing with the chest hair in reach. 

"You're far to good for me" I breath out happily, resting my head on his shoulder, sighing softly as he slides his fingertips up and down the tops of my arm. "And you're far too good for me, so that makes it even" he smiles down at me, tipping my chin up kissing it gently. "I love you *kiss* don't ever doubt that" kissing him back sweetly "I won't my love. I love you too, more than you could ever know"


End file.
